Addictions
by kradnohikari
Summary: Pokemorphs! Slash and straight! Wes was an addict that had nothing to live for until a detective ruined all of his plans and made him see there was more to life. With a chance to overcome his addiction and love he has to decide what to do.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in this story, but I do own the pokemorphs Lena and Arc. Hehehehe...

**Warnings- **DRUG USE! This is what the story is based on. Sex (Nothing graphic), Slash and hetero themes... Uhmm... Darker themes, Pokemorphs, AU. I think I've covered everything.

**Pairings- **Arc/Wes and some Lena/Wes action actions.

I do not use drugs, in fact I've never done them in my life, so I don't expect what I wrote to be completely accurate. This is based off of knowledge from going through school and I know that it does not compare to real life experiences. Don't complain if you don't like the way the drug use and symptoms are written. I made up the drug, the effects are what I chose them to be. -grins- Just wanted to get that out.

Now this is a very long one-shot that I decided to break apart into chapters. It is complete so I am expecting this to come to quickly. It will be done in a few weeks hopefully, though that really depends on how many papers I have to write. This does have some sex in it, but the majority of the story will still be in the chapters. Uhm... I don't really have anything to say. Comments are nice to hear and I like to know what you think as long as you don't flame me. I don't except flames I will pretty much laugh at them and then show them off to my friends for a good laugh. The warnings are there for a reason. -nods head-

There is a graphic sex scene in this chapter that has been cut out. I don't want to get into any trouble so if you want to read the uncut version of this chapter, then go to my profile and click on the link to my LJ. The chapter will be posted there.

**Chapter 1**

"Please just another hit…" A sandy blonde haired man whispered, shaking violently as he fell to his knees. The end of his tattered blue trench coat slipped into to some foreign substance liquid, though he didn't seem to care. The man's yellow gaze watched the green skinned before him.

A smile spread across her purple painted lips, as she bent down, her large chest barely covered by the skimpy black dress on her body. "Hmmm… You know what Leno wants Wes and if you're good you can have some of the good kind." Lena whispered, her green hands running down Wes' pale face.

The thought of something to take off the edge filled his mind with hope. "I-I-I can do that…" The man mumbled, nodding his head. He closed his hues, as he leaned into the toxic touch groaning softly. "Please let me." Wes whimpered, his cut, bruised, and dirty hands grabbing the edge of the woman's clothing.

A cold wind blew past them in the tight alleyway as clouds moved past the full moon. Cars moved around them, the world going on around them, as if they weren't there. Lena's long thin pointed ears twitched faintly, causing her silver earrings to move slightly. "We can't do such a thing out here dear." Grabbing the other, she opened the door to her side and let the other inside the small one room apartment.

Bringing the human to the bed, she leaned over him. Medium length strands of a light brown fell past her face. "Work for it Wes. Make me want to give you the drugs." She laughed, as she moved against him and leaned her body forward.

Wes reached out, grabbed her breasts through her dress, and massaged them gently. He raised his body and pressed his lips against her's. Running his tongue along her lower lip, he let his hands run over her smooth skin. Finding his way to her zipper, he released her of the dress earning a moan.

He grinned, pulling her flush against his body. "I need it Lena…" He whispered against her lips before plunging his tongue into her wet cavern, exploring it slowly. The pale-scarred hands rubbed her purple nipples slowly, as he closed his pools.

Lena broke lip lock soon after her body was touched. Groaning softly, her light purple hues slipped shut. Behind her, a small thin tail curled tightly, as she nuzzled against him. Spreading her legs, she ran her hand over the bulge the human had in his pants. "Am I that good…?" She asked, licking his skin with her ridged tongue.

"Yes…" Wes whispered, letting a hand run over the large black diamond on her back slowly. His body arched into her touches as he moaned loudly. He grabbed her shoulder, and flipped them laughing lowly as she tickled him with that tongue.

The woman lashed out taking the man's jeans and ripping them off, before throwing them to the ground. "You're nice and hard, so let's get started." Shifting on the bed, she grabbed his package massaging it with her fingers.

-Insert deleted sex scene. Go to profile and click on LJ link for full version.-

Laughing when he had finished, he pulled away, falling off the bed. "Did you see that?" He pointed to the wall, seeing a creature move.

Lena smirked, getting up still dripping. Dressing she grabbed a bag and flung it at the human. "I'll be back later." Waving, she closed the door and took off down the alleyway.

Laughing the sandy haired man let the bag fall into his lap. "Bye Lena." His bloodshot yellow pools glanced around the room, seeing figures move and dance in front of his face. "Poor Lena."

--

"We have the building in sight." The male officer said into the radio, stopping the unmarked vehicle in a nearby parking spot. Leaning back in the seat, he pushed a strand of white hair away from his hidden light almost glowing blue pool. Tapping his black fingers against the steering wheel, he let out a deep sigh.

"Damn waiting." Crossing his legs underneath the steering column, he gazed as the passersby seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The radio flicked to life beside him as a voice filtered through; one that he wanted. "I'm going in." Straightening his dark brown tie and jacket, he slipped out of the car and moved towards the apartments.

Knocking on the door, he grabbed his gun as he announced who he was. "Police open the door!" The detective dropped his hand and listened for any movement on the other side. There was some heavy breathing, but nothing else. The smell reached him though, sending him coughing.

"Police open the door!" The man tried again, stepping back. He readied himself to ram the door. He heard more heavy breathing and some laughter from inside. Seeing that whoever had hold themselves up inside the apartment was not going to come out he made his decision.

Jumping against the door, he broke it down and entered the home. Holding out his gun, he pointed it at the lone man, shaking his head. "Just a male human high on drugs." He said to himself disappointed.

Noting that the man didn't care that he was here he stepped decided to make his presence known. "Get down now." He commanded his gun pointed at the other.

Wes blinked, tilting his head to the side. "A hippo?" He asked, wondering why such a creature was in Lena's place.

"Get down on the ground now." The detective commented, gathering energy in his hand. His hues started to glow brightly, as he dropped the gun back in its holster.

"Hippo wants to play? Okay." Wes fell onto the ground and spread his arms and legs, before closing them once again trying to swim. He continued the motions grinning like a fool. Around him was the evidence of the drugs he had taken.

The detective raised a brow not expecting that. Cutting off his concentration the energy dissipated, as he jumped on the druggie, pulling his arms behind his back. Cuffing the man, he told the other the charges and his rights.

The sandy haired man almost fell forward when he was forced to his feet. "Wait. I need more. Lena gave me more." He cried looking at the forgotten baggie. Shivers ran through his body just at the thought of leaving it behind. "Come on." He shifted slightly, as he pushed forward.

"No. You are going to jail." The officer stated calmly, closing the door behind him. A part of him wondered if the druggie would help find him find the dealer who owned the place. Throwing the man in the back, he entered the car and pulled out.

"I arrested a male in the building, the suspect wasn't there. Drugs were around so we need someone there for surveillance." Hearing the response, the detective looked for a conversation to get information. "Who's Lena?"

The druggie looked up, tears running down his face. "Hippo we forgot the drugs." A tremor ran through his body, as he hit his head against the window. "I need it." He screamed, kicking the seat.

"Knock it off. The name is Arc." He gripped the steering wheel hard as he refrained from using force to stop the kid. "Who are you?" He tried, figuring a name was better than nothing.

"Wes, but why do hippos have names? Are they trying to take over the world?" He freaked out, kicking the window with his boot. Squirming, the druggie started to sweat heavily as his breathing picked up.

"Help!" He screamed at the passing cars, his condition deteriorating rapidly. "Hippos are trying to take over the world and they need me!"

Arc rolled his hues hating the addict already. Gathering some energy in his hand, he shot it at the man, causing him to crumble in the back seat. "Peace and quiet. Though Wes you gave me good information."

Riding in silence the rest of the trip went well and soon the detective was pulling into the lot. Getting out of the car, he grabbed the druggie, pulled him out, and carried him bridal style into the precinct. Booking the man, he went back to his office and back to the case.

--

A month had passed and Arc still couldn't pin down who the Lena chick was. At times, he had doubted Wes' words, but a lead came up. The creature needed the break through even if it sent him on surveillance. Wearing street clothing Arc sat at a small café watching the new apartment Lena was supposedly staying.

Closing his hues, he pushed the long ponytail behind his back and grabbed his cup of cold coffee. He really hated this part of the job. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a familiar addict stumbled out of the street and noticed him.

Wes blinked clean for once. His body shook as he thought of ways to get his drugs. Moving towards the cop, he sat down. "I can't find her." Curling his fist up, the addict slammed his fist on the table. He shook so hard his teeth were rattling. "You made her go into hiding. Don't you see how much I need her…?" He closed his hues, moaning softly at the thought of being high.

Arc shook his head, crossing his arms on the table. "Look you are pathetic. Get clean and become a member of society again. Until then I don't want see you Wes." Slapping a card down on the table, he stood up and grabbed his coffee, before leaving.

Shoving his hand into his packet, the detective wondered why he did a thing like that to such a lost cause. "I felt sorry for the scum… Now Lena…" Focusing on his job once again, he found another spot to watch the apartment.

Wes stared at the card, laughing. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he held the paper in his fingers. "I don't need a card. I need Lena." Shoving the paper in his pocket, he took off on his mission. He had no reason to clean up so he didn't intend to.

* * *

A/N: Review? Next chapter should be out next week some time.


End file.
